The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing, on the surface of a substrate having atomic steps, especially parallel and linear atomic steps, a microstructure of linear elements that extend along the atomic steps, and to a substrate having such a microstructure. The present invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a microstructure including protrusion lines on the surface of a substrate and to a substrate having such a microstructure.
Conventionally, techniques for making an ordered microstructure on a substrate have been known, in which an ordered microstructure is fabricated by regularly arranging fine substances such as polypeptides on a substrate by means of a method such as the Langmuir-Blodgett technique (LB technique for short) (see, for example, Patent Document 1). An ordered microstructure fabricated on a substrate is used, for example, as a mold. Specifically, the ordered microstructure is used to form its negative copy on a physically stable material such as the substrate. The negative copy is applicable to various industries. Therefore, the ordered microstructure has a high industrial applicability.
However, in a case where an ordered microstructure is formed by a conventional technique, an area in which fine substances are regularly arranged is often limited to a small part on the substrate. That is, according to the conventional technique, it is difficult to obtain a large area ordered microstructure in a highly reproducible manner. Accordingly, if an ordered microstructure formed on a substrate is used to form its negative copy on the substrate, the negative copy of the ordered microstructure cannot be formed to have a large area in a highly reproducible manner.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-203433